


Midnight rambling

by Terfle



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 1998)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: Miss Hardbroom alone with her thoughts & feline envy





	Midnight rambling

Tonight she had done night duty as usual and marked some more work. There was an unexpected lull in her routine. Tonight she was restless, twitchy even. What to do with the time from now until sunrise? She wasn’t tired so what could she do?

Morgana jumped up onto the bed and sat with her tail twitching. She was waiting for a scratch behind the ears. She was always partial to a scratch behind the ears.  She got her wish.

Leaning against the bedpost, she enveloped Morgana in a warm embrace and stared out of the window. The sky was navy with silver wisps wreathing across the moon. It was wonderful. She could never understand how other people didn’t see the beauty in such intense colours. She could almost sense the universe in its inky depths swirled with sparks of hope and regret. She wished she could recreate a potion in the lab to look just like that. Something captured in a bottle, with a touch of purple. If she could ever mix it up, she would stare at it all night. Just look at, not drink. But if it tasted as it looked, perhaps it might do something radical, lift her heavy heart for once. She longed to have silver shot silk threads wound through her blood. She wasn’t born that way and had never thought that she could be anything else but occasionally the longing got too much and she ended up wasting time looking outside to what she couldn’t have.

Oh to be a cat. She envied the freedom of her feline. To roam through the darkness of the night without concern or care. More than once she had been tempted to mix up a batch of particular potion that would turn her into the desired result, but she always refrained, finding reasons against it. She never had excuse to be irresponsible before and she didn’t see how she could get away with it now.

 


End file.
